1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel imidazo[2,1-b][3]-benzazepines and pyrimido[2,1-b][3]benzazepines, to pharmaceutical compositions containing them, and to methods for treating cardiac arrhythmias in mammals utilizing them.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Published examples of imidazo[2,1-b][3]benzazepines or pyrimido [2,1-b][3]benzazepines are unsubstituted. Wendelin et al. [Sci. Phar. 57. 27-38 (1989)]disclose 2,5,6,11-tetrahydro-3H-imidazo[2,1-b][3]benzazepine and 2,3,4,6,7,12-hexahydropyrimido[2,1-b][3]benzazepine.
Vejdelek and Protiva [Coll. Czech. Chem. Comm. 55, 2345-2350 (1990)]disclose 6,11-dihydro-3-methyl-11-phenyl-5H-1,2,4-triazolo[3,4-b][3 ]benzazepine and 9-chloro-6,11-dihydro-3-methyl-11-phenyl-5H-1,2,4-triazolo[3,4-b][3]benzaz epine. No utility is disclosed.